Forbidden Love
by Shenzi
Summary: I don't think it really need a PG13 rating but just in case...Yes I know the title is one gigantic cliche, but it truly describes Ginny and Tom's love for one another. It should remain faithful to the second book.


Wow. I am so sorry for having not written in so long. I almost want to cry, it has been so long. Then again my life has been rather busy. So there. I have an excuse. HA. And okay while hitting people with metal sticks is not a very good excuse for not writing, I have been working my butt off between fencing and school! Garrr...hopefully my crappyfull style of writing has improved but we shall see.

Oh yes indeed we shall see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this computer...ah well.

This fic will switch between Ginny and Tom's viewpoints. I hope. It will have MUCH revising so don't eat me for my bad writing. Also, any lyrics in this fic belong to Queen unless specified by the High Authoress (aka MOI). Ok. Now I have a whole bloomin' pot of tea, music and paper...if I get writer's block then I will hurl myself dramatically through the window after leaving a suicide note that resembles the one in Beetlejuice (or Beetlegeuse).

* * *

Chapter One

A Little Black Book

* * *

Lucious Malfoy was speaking but Ginny could hear nothing. She was looking at the pale boy smirking at his side. _so this is Draco Malfoy_ she mused. She examined him, searching for the reason that her brothers hated him so. _hmmm... Maybe it's that he's prettier than they..._ She suppressed a giggle at this and almost as though he had heard her thoughts, the boy's eyes flicked to her. Coldly. The giggle died in her throat and she lowered her gaze to the ground, suddenly aware of why her brothers didn't like this boy. His gaze seemed to taunting her,saying _I'm better than you Weasly..._ Ginny looked up just in time to see Lucious Malfoy reaching towards the collection of books in her cauldron.

"My, My, if this isn't pathetic," he stated in a lazy, hostile voice. "Tsk Tsk, though I suppose that this could be expected of you Arthur...haven't had a real raid in weeks now have we?" He dropped the books uncaringly back into the cauldron, the subtle action causing a rather loud noise as they hit the bottom of the cauldron. Ginny, looking down at her cauldron saw a small black book among the others; one that she didn't remember purchasing. She looked questioning at the same cool face that her father was glowering so livedly at, and he gazed stolidly back, daring her to speak. Ginny bit her lip and stood her ground, trying to decide whether or not to open her mouth. Luckily, at this moment, Mrs. Weasly came bustling through the crowd of people and managed to pull them away from the Malfoys, so Ginny didn't have to worry about Mr. Malfoy cursing her into oblivion. Having gotten all of their school things, they group went for ice-cream and Ginny managed to push aside the dark cloud hovering over the day for long enough to stare hungrily at Harry, memorizing every detail because she was half-sure that at any moment he would disappear in a puff of smoke . Whenever Harry noticed the intensity of her gaze, however, she had no other option but to look quickly down at her ice-cream and then that dark feeling that something was wrong would return.

_

* * *

_

_So long..._ Tom thought, _it's been so long since the chamber was opened...soon it will be time for me to kill Harry Potter...He will pay for that fatal night._

_

* * *

_

"Hello! HELLO!" Ginny jumped and flinched, like a mouse caught sleeping. "Are you alright?" It was only George Weasly, her older brother. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy." Ginny said, though they both knew that she was lying.

"C'mon," Her older brother pleaded sorrowfully. "You can tell me anything. Is it Percy?" He gave a mock gasp. "You're not DYING are you!" as he and Fred collapsed into a fit of giggles, Ginny rolled her eyes and asked herself the same question; exactly what was wrong? She was usually as playful and mischievous as Fred and George, but tonight...something was up. Heaving a great sigh, Ginny climbed the stairs to her room over the pub, where they were staying for the weekend while everybody did their school shopping and threw herself down on the bed. As she stared up at the ceiling, Ginny wondered at the fact that she would be starting school in just a few days. She had, of course, learned her figures and letters with her brothers, but they were taught by her mother and not a whole array of teachers. She licked her suddenly very dry lips nervously. School was going to be a very big change...she wouldn't be able to see her mother again until the Christmas Holidays...suddenly not sure at all of anything, Ginny rolled over on her bed and started to cry. She didn't stop until she felt that she had poured every sad thought she had into her pillow. She needed an outlet. Casting her eyes aimlessly about the room, Ginny looked for something she could rant and rave to, something she could pour out her innermost thoughts to. Her eyes fell on her cauldron, and on the strange black book that seemed to stand out even more in the gloom. The book was shabby, yes, but there was a kind of diminished elegance about it. It seemed that this book was once very important to somebody, but the book would keep that secret forever. _Come on, there's no harm in opening it,_ Ginny thought.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

Thanks to...

Nobody. Nobody's reviewed this since I haven't written it yet. Well, yes I have but that is besides the point. Nobody's read it yet...I think...DUN DUN DUN.


End file.
